Tentacles
by Lauditor
Summary: Slenderman x eyeless jack/masky/and hoodie. The Author does messes with Slenderman and forces him to "molest" eyeless jack, hoodie, and masky with his tentacles. ((Unedited)do not flame I don't care)


...I hurt my foot and then I was like;"Imma go upload that yaoi fic I wrote thats really bad!"

...And then this happened. Thanks to Author.

* * *

><p>Slenderman's tentacles always did seem to have a mind of its own, he couldn't always control them. He really really wish he could when Author found out though.<p>

Hoodie jumped, giving a startled yelp when he felt something creep up his hoodie, tickling along his spine. Looking over, Slenderman was reading a book, not even noticing his tentacles behavior. Hoodie flushed, remembering his last run in with Masky and Author. She probably had something to do with this. He swatted the tentacle away and frowned at Slendy. "Slender, i think Author jinxed your tentacles, their being perverted towards guys." He looked up, turning from his tentacle to Author and him. Author was smirking evilly, pretending to not be watching a failing. Editor was probably hidden somewhere in the shadows with a video camera.

Slender's tentacle trailed back up to Hoodie, curling underneath his clothes and around his arms and chest; crushing his arms to his sides. This time he struggled, about to yell when a tentacle slipped into his mouth. Slenderman bolted up, furious and blushing and ran for Author. "Stop controlling my tentacles!" She raised her hand and Light skid out in front of her, creating a barrier around them.

"If i want yaoi, i will get yaoi." She hissed out, eyes glinting dangerously. she flicked her wrist, drawing on her hand and Slenderman found himself immobile, unable to move or even look around around. His tentacles still moved though, groping Hoodie while he shouted angrily around the tentacle still thrusting into his mouth. The door opened.

"Hoodie? I heard your yell- OH MY GOD." Hoodie screamed at him, writhing.

"Rumfh!" He yelled, trying to say run.

He looked around, glaring darkly at Slenderman, but once he saw the demon Author surrounded by a barrier made by Light and Slender glaring at her, he knew what was happening. "Author! Stop it!" He ordered. She grinned upon seeing him and Hoodie whimpered, practically saying 'too late.' She started to write. "Masky~ how nice of you to come... i wonder who else will..."

The door slammed shut, locking on him. He twisted the doorknob and slammed into the door, but it wouldn't open. "Shit!" He cursed, feeling the tentacles slither over his body and pick him up, wrapping tightly around his arms and legs and torso, one forcing its way into his mouth. "Mmphff?!" He yelled, the sound muffled around the intruder.

Author giggled hysterically and took a picture, sending it to a private online album. "Heh heh heh..."

Slenderman, if he had eyes, he just narrowed them. "Stop this, Author!"

"No! My publisher wanted another yaoi and i have a deadline for tomorrow! I thought about it, and this was perfect for the job! Plus, i want to do it like the fan girl i am." It was useless arguing, this was yaoi, Slenderman should have known this.

'I hope no one else comes...' he thought to himself.

Eyeless Jack walked down the hall, reading a book. He looked up from the words when he heard insane laughter. Jeff? No, it was more feminine... Author? What... why was she... the only other time he remembered she laughed like that was... his face paled if it could and his eye sockets widened. ...It was when she had set magic on Masky and made him fuck Hoodie in the hallway on tape. Shit, what kind of yaoi induced torture was she inflicting now?! And on who!? He had to help!

Against the smarter part of him telling him to run from the devils door or at least get help from Jeff or something he threw open the door. "Author! Stop whatever your doing and let your victims go!" What he saw however made him shocked. Slender's tentacles were molesting Hoodie and Masky- why is it Author loves to torture them the most?- while glaring- sort of- at Author, who was surrounded by one of Light's impenetrable barriers.

Jack bet his scalpel Editor was hiding somewhere in the shadows recording all the events happening. He was right when he caught a flicker of gold and whirrrr sound.

Yep.

She is.

Author smiled mischievously when jack burst in. "Ah, look, slendy! Another for me!" Slender growled and hoodie and Masky started to scream around the tentacles.

"JUC! RUM!" The tentacle left Masky's mouth for a second and he gasped for air. His mask, along with Hoodies, had long been thrown somewhere on the floor.

"Jack! Run for your virginity!"

"I-im not virgin!"

Author leafed through some files with barely legible chicken scratch hurriedly scribbled onto it. "Humm... no no, Jack, you are virgin! Oh, I'm not letting this opportunity go!" She laughed crazily.

"What have you done Masky!"

"Im sor-mmfh!" The tentacle invaded his mouth again, cutting him off. Jack dodged the first few tentacles, jumping back... into three more tentacles that brought him up into the air, putting him on all fours and winding up both his arms and legs to hold them still and keep them apart.

A tentacle neared his lips under his mask but he snapped at it and it quickly drew away.

Author pet it like a dog, frowning slightly. "I think well leave his mouth alone... for now."

He smirked in victory but not for long as he felt a smaller one wiggle up his hoodie. He squirmed, trying to throw it away. "D-dont even try!" He shouted, moving as much as he could. The tentacles grip on his limbs tightened, cutting off blood circulation and faltering his movements until he couldn't feel his hands or legs anymore.

Hoodie gasped when he felt something cold and wet slip into his pants and press at his entrance, shivering. "Aphur! ro!" He shrieked, terrified. She just smirked evilly and with a wave of her hand, the tentacle penetrated him, making his breath hitch. It didn't hurt, thankfully. Author must have done something, she didn't have any pain kinks as far as he knew...

Slenderman's face blushed crimson when he felt the warm tightness around one of his tentacles, the muscles squeezing the long organ almost... pleasantly. He knew who it was by the sharp intake of air he heard.

'Hoodie...'

More tentacles slithered up under his clothes, poking and prodding at his chest and rubbing around his nipples in an arousing manner. Hoodie bit his lip and arched his back, straining to let no noise escape and notify author that this actually felt good.

Th tentacle inside him pulled out almost all the way before slamming back into him. He jerked, shouting incoherent words as pleasure just collided against his senses, sweeping him up like a little shrimp into the current and beating him against the waves mercilessly. He cried out again and again around the tentacle in his mouth, shaking violently and spasming at each blow delivered to his prostate, toes clenching and muscles twitching. "Hnn! Guh- nyyaaa~ mmn! Ah! Aahh!" He moaned, unable to stop himself, a tentacle wrapped around his rock hard dick tightening, making sure he didn't come too soon. Both the tentacles inside him worked like a team, ramming into him at the same time, rubbing his insides.

Masky couldn't help but watch Hoodie as he got fucked by the tentacles, feeling himself blush crimson at the sight and he felt his dick twitch. His pants felt tighter all of a sudden, constricting his movements. He flinched when he felt a tentacle grope him, wiggling into his pants and rubbing the head of his dick.

Author stood still, thinking. "Hmm... I'm going to separate you three into two rooms to make this easier." She announced aloud, making Slender's tentacles drag Jack along into another room and somehow close the door.

She must have made them all able to float through things just for his purpose. Jack out of the way, she turned back to Hoodie and Masky, still thinking.

Masky felt his pants be yanks down and a tentacle roughly thrust into him shallowly, making him gasp and freeze up. It didn't hurt, Author must have done something again. However it didn't feel good either. It was a weird, new feeling. He slowly started to squirm, beginning to feel uncomfortable. The tentacle inside him pulsed and wiggled around, rubbing his inner walls as if looking for something.

He guessed it found it when he spasmed and gasped, eyes wide. It felt good. Really good. He couldn't hold back a shaky moan when that spot was rubbed against and bit his bottom lip. The tentacle rubbed against the spot, drawing out bitten off moans from the proxy that he failed to hold back. His back arched lightly, muscles tightening and loosening repeatedly. "H-hah... mnn- ah!" Suddenly the tentacle pulled all the way out, confusing him... until it thrust right back in, slamming into his prostate with a force no human could muster. He screamed. It continuously did this, making him scream every time, wrists pulling at his restraints and legs shaking weakly.

Jack, in another room, sighed in relief, thinking he'd be safe for a while since author would be preoccupied with the other two. Man he was wrong. A tentacle surprised him by abruptly pulling his pants down, rubbing his hole gently. "No! S-stop!" He screamed, reaching down behind him and grabbing he tentacle as it was about to penetrate him. The tentacles on his wrists and legs tightened and pulled his arms away again, forcing his legs apart for the tentacle to take him.

Jack groaned at the feeling of something inside of him, unused to it, but glad it didn't hurt. The tentacle inside him tapped against something, maybe a pleasure point- And Jack moaned softly, unable to keep it in. The tentacle pulsed almost happily and pulled out to the point of abandoning his ass before plunging straight back in, ramming into his prostate with as much force as it could muster and making his whole body rock forward from its force. His mouth opened in a silent scream. The tentacle just continued to fuck him, forcing out moans and whimpers and weak half hearted pleas for author to stop even though he knew she couldn't hear him and wouldn't anyway.

Suddenly, it did. Jack wasn't sure if he should be happy or sad, but that didn't last long because he felt another tentacle poke at his already full ass. "Huh?! NO! Y-your insane! Author you sick and twisted- two won't fit!" No one was there to listen to him and the tentacle didn't care, forcing itself alongside the other tentacle. The two of them pulled out and slammed in, going deeper with each thrust. The second one started to twist inside him, drilling into his prostate mercilessly, driving him insane. A tentacle slipped into his mouth but he was too focused on the pleasure to even notice. Another tentacle wrapped around his cock, tightening to a point of almost pain and pumping him. His whole body shook from pleasure and he felt like he was going to explode with it. So short, and he already began to ache for release.

Hoodie gasped out when the tentacle inside him drove even deeper than before, stopping itself so far inside him. He shifted, a little uncomfortable. He looked over at Author and she just smirked. Suddenly the tentacle started to vibrate and twist inside him, thrusting again and still going just as deep each time. It was a deep as it could go, any more and it'd hurt him. He endured more countless aggressive thrusts, feeling himself quickly approach release.

Masky could no longer focus on anything as the tentacle just pounded into him again and again and again and again. The force of it made his whole body rock in the tentacles strong grip and his head be thrown forward with each hit to his prostate. He whined when the one in his ass pulled out, only to be replaced by an even bigger one. He shrieked his lungs out when it went deeper than the first, pounding constantly into that one pleasure gland so hard and so fast he could hardly remember to breath. He wouldn't be able to hold out for long...

Jack screamed at the top of his lungs as one last powerful thrust was delivered to the pleasure gland, coming hard. White strings of cum dripped down from his dick and all the tentacles slowed to a stop, slipping out of him and gently placing him on the floor. He just lay there, panting with his pants at his knees and passed out.

Hoodie cried out as he ejaculated, the tentacles finally pulling away. He was carefully set on the floor and had enough time to glare heatedly at Author who just smiled before passing out on the floor.

Masky couldn't take it anymore and bit his lips so hard they bled, but still managed to moan very loudly as his seed splattered onto the wall in front of him. The tentacles slipped away form inside him and he barely felt himself touch the floor before he fell unconscious.

Author released a shaky exhale, satisfied as she released her hold of magic on him and then vanished into the shadows along with the whirring sound of editors camera and editor herself. Slender himself stumbled away, exhausted and scarred for life. He would deal with her later. The victims laid still on the floor, all unconscious.

...Whoever entered this room next would get a surprise.

* * *

><p>I apologize about the story, it got corrupted and all of the paragraph spaces turned to coding :(<p>

Danke to guest "Just another fan" for pointing out the coding issue! I would never have noticed otherwise. :)

It was really awkward to run through this story and read part of it though...

Because I had to fix it, its now edited… for grammar.

I could never truly fix this atrocity I made years ago *sigh*

Sorry again about that!

-Lauditor


End file.
